Sabretooth's Revenge: Acolyte's Terror
by Rogue238
Summary: Reality 777. What happens when Sabretooth tries to get revenge on the Acolytes for dropping him in the Atlantic Ocean? Find out in this OneShot taken from A Split in Reality. Read and Review Please!


**Disclaimer: Rogue238 does not own the X-Men or any other Marvel characters. She only borrows them for her twisted plot lines.**

* * *

A/N: This story is a one-shot outtake of my story, 777 A Split in Reality. It takes place shortly after Sabretooth's trial. If you haven't read that story, go do so now, and review it. . . hee hee.

And now without further ado. . .

**Sabretooth's Revenge: Acolyte's Terror**

"All y'all guys are _insane!_" Rogue says, shaking her head at her friends, Wanda, Lance, Pietro, Todd, and Fred. They are all sitting around in various places in Rogue and Remy's bedroom.

Remy was there as well, but he was just learning of this plot too. "Remy can't believe you did t'at."

Rogue nods at him, "See _some _people around here have a little common sense."

"No, Remy can't believe t'ey didn't let him in on it! Remy _is_ her boyfriend!" He laughs at their now played-out plan. He still can't believe they dropped Sabretooth two miles into the Atlantic Ocean, just to get revenge on him for starting a fight that ultimately involved Rogue and Carol Danvers getting hit by lightning and Carol getting stuck in Rogue's head.

Rogue groans, "No wondeh Victor ain't talking ta me. Ah'm out of here." She leaves them alone to laugh at their memories, closing the door behind her. She decides to go talk to Victor, and try to make him see she wasn't behind their plot. Slowly she makes her way down the hallway to his room.

She is interrupted by Pyro running by laughing, followed by a very angry Piotr in metal form who is carrying a burnt pile of ashes that very closely resembles Colossus' favorite Russian novel. "Burn stupid book! Burn!" Pyro is shouting as he runs.

Piotr shouts, "You vill pay for this, you uncouth Aussie! Come back here and die like a man!"

Rogue shakes her head and smiles at them, then continues on her way. His door is open and she peers in. Sabretooth is leaning over a pile of papers, "Yes, yes, that ought to do it." He laughs evilly. "I'll have my revenge! Tonight, after they are asleep."

Rogue uses Kurt's psyche to teleport back to the room with her younger friends. "Guys, Ah don't think ya wanna go ta sleep tonight."

* * *

Sabretooth bends over the papers full of sloppy drawings. His plan is perfect. His plan will be the perfect revenge! At least in his mind it will be. It's not the most thought-out plan for revenge, but considering two of those people who are to be subjected to it are his boss' children, he couldn't do anything lethal. He wanted to, but he also didn't want to face Magneto's anger. So, dumping a bucket of ice-cold water on them while they slept seemed like a good idea to him. _Leaving the ice in it couldn't hurt either_, he thought. Then, he would leave the base and go after Logan. It was all Logan's fault anyway. Everything was Logan's fault.

He grins and starts filling his first bucket. Wanda would be the first victim. She was the one who held him in place during the trial with her hexes. She was the one who went with that furry blue X-geek and dropped him in the water. She had to pay first. He sets the bucket in the refrigerator. _Your getting too anxious_, he tells himself. _They aren't asleep yet._

He sits at the table and waits. It was already ten o'clock and they all had school the next day. Another hour or two, that's all he have to wait. He spies a newspaper and glances at it. He isn't one for reading. So, he gets up and heads to the rec room to watch a little television.

"Anti-Mutant Hysteria is rising in the small town of Bayville, New York. Just today, a house that has been rumored to house a group of teenage mutants was vandalized. . ."

Sabretooth growls and changes the channel.

"Brethren, I tell you these mutants are not human!" a minister was saying.

On the screen in white letters were the words, "Reverend William Stryker, founder of Purity." Purity was the newest religion out there. It hadn't been long since mutants were discovered and already, people were forming religions calling them demons.

"We must take action."

Click. He changed the channel again.

"Golly Gee Willikers!" a cartoon said.

Click went the remote again.

"I love you! You love me! Let's get together and chase mutants up a tree!" a giant orange octopus was singing.

Click.

"But the question remains, are mutants dangerous?" a man in a suit was asking a woman who was also sitting in a suit.

"Well, what kind of question is that?" The woman asks him. "Didn't you see the giant robot, destroying half the town!"

"But the mutants were fighting that robot, Laverne."

"Yes, and I truly believe they caused half the damage themselves."

Click.

"Now, take my wife. . . please." a comedian repeats the oldest joke in the book.

Sabretooth glances at the clock, 10:07. He groans.

"I'm not saying she's a mutant, but you should see her shoot flames when she's angry." The audience laughs.

Sabretooth growls and picks up the tv. He throws it across the room, smashing it into little tiny pieces. "That's better," he snarls.

Magneto happens to walk in just then and looks at the television and back at Sabretooth. He moans, sometimes being an evil dictator-like mutant trying to take over the world was really not worth putting up with subordinates. "You know you'll have to replace that?"

"Yeah. Whatever, I've had a rough day." he growls, still upset about losing the morlock's scent.

"I see, well, carry on, but remember you have an early training session tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'll be there." he grumbles as he tries to think of something else to do.

"You are dead, John! Dead! You hear me!" Piotr yells as he chases Pyro through the room.

Sabretooth shrugs. "Why not?" he says out load. Then he joins the chase. "We'll kill you!" he yells.

"Yikes!" Pyro exclaims as he pushes himself to run even faster. "It was only a dumb book, mates! It didn't even have any pictures! It wasn't even in English!"

"My grandfather gave this book to me!" Piotr shouts. "It vas a hundred years old!"

* * *

After an hour of chasing and twenty minutes of Pyro getting banged around, Sabretooth is finally ready to carry out his evil plot. Okay, so his evil plot is slightly pathetic, but he thinks it's perfect. The ice cold water symbolizes the ice cold water of the Atlantic. He pulls out his bucket and tiptoes to Wanda's bedroom.

Slowly, slowly he opens the door with a creak. No lights are on, so it's very dark in her room. Splash! He waits and listens, but no screams come. He frowns and walks to her bed. It's empty. He growls. Time for victim number two. He get back to Wanda later.

Victim number two is Lance. Avalanche had been the prosecuting attorney at the trial. He had been the one who had convinced them to do it. He stealthfully makes his way to Lance's bedroom. He stops. Lance shares a room with Fred. Fred had been on the jury. He sets his bucket down and goes to get another one. When he returns, he enters the room and throws a pail on Lance and the other on Fred. Nothing happens. No screams. He walks to Lance's bed. It's empty, and so is Fred's. He growls again.

Time for victim four. He'll get the first three later. Victim number four is Pietro, who had been the defense. The lousy defense that had done more harm than good. He growls again. Pietro had better be in his bed.

Sabretooth had no luck at Pietro's room either, or in Todd's room. He growls. No one was asleep. He grabs one last bucket. Rogue was the cause of all of this. He'd get her and the others would just have to deal with their wet beds. He edges towards Rogue's room. His hand reaches slowly for the knob. The door is slightly ajar, but he doesn't notice. The room is quiet and dark. He opens the door and screams as a bucket of water falls on his head.

He is attacked with silly string on all sides. All his intended victims are there brandishing can of the colorful stuff. Remy is there too spraying Sabretooth with the rest of them.

Sabretooth howls and attacks the nearest person. It happens to be Wanda who hexes him still again. He growls and roars, waking the others. Magneto, Pyro, and Colossus wander to her room and stand in shock at the sight.

"_What is going on here_?" Magneto yells.

The silly string war stops. Wanda lets Victor go.

"Those kids are trying to kill me!" snarls Victor.

"Don't be ridiculous." Rogue says. "We ain't trying ta kill ya, Victor."

"Yeah, we just getting some much needed revenge." Remy says.

"Oh, so dumping me in the ocean wasn't enough?" the beast cries.

Remy shakes his head. "T'is ain't for t'at, you snake."

"Yeah," Wanda nods. "This is for trying to soak us in our beds."

"Bytheway, Dad," Pietro speaks up. "Allourbedsaresoaked. ThankstoSabretoothhere."

"What?" Magneto rages.

Sabretooth snarls. "They threw me in the ocean!"

Magneto's head starts to ache. "And how does that constitute soaking their beds?"

"I wasn't trying to soak their beds." Sabretooth growls. "I was trying to soak them!"

Magneto's headache starts to turn into a migraine. "Sabretooth, go clean up before that junk stains your fur. I'll deal with this situation."

Sabretooth snarls, but obeys.

"And now, for the seven of you. . ."

* * *

Wanda groans as she scrubs the floor of the training room. They are all there, the seven of them. Sabretooth is watching from the control room with a smile on his face.

"I can't believe your father made us clean up this room after Sabretooth got done training," Fred groans.

"This is worse than being soaked with water, yo." Toad says trying to avoid the soap.

"Oh, yeah?" Pietro asks, throwing a bucket of suds on him.

"AAH!" Toad screams and runs around trying to get the soap out of his eyes. Reaching for the nearest thing, he grabs Remy trench coat and wipes his eyes off.

"You did _not _just do t'at!" Remy growls.

Toad's eyes grow big. "Uh, uh, uh, I didn't mean to?" he says in a small voice.

Remy's rag starts to glow. He throws it at Todd, who barely jumps out of the way. However, it did land in another bucket of suds. The suds go up and land on Rogue. "Uh oh. Sorry, chere."

"Sorry? _Sorry_?" She says, her emerald eyes flaring with anger. "The silly string was_ your_ idea, so basically _you_ got me in this mess in the first place, and now you are _soaking_ me with your _bad aim_ and you're sorry? I'll show _you_ sorry, you swamp rat!" She flies at him and he barely dodges. She's chases him all around the room.

"Bad aim? What do you mean _bad aim_? Remy has perfect aim."

"So you meant to do this!"

"No! Remy has bad aim! Ow! Remy has bad aim!" he screams as she catches him.

Sabretooth laughs and thinks to himself, _Now, this is a good revenge. . . Next up, Logan and the X-Men. . ._

* * *

A/N: This will probably be the first of three revenge tales. Sabey's revenge on the Acolytes, then Logan, then the X-Men. . . But I won't be able to get to the others until I get back from my vacation. I'll update A Split in Reality after I get back as well. I'll be back around August 2nd or 3rd. My brother-in-law's getting married. Hope you enjoyed reading this. I know it's silly, but oh well.

Please review.


End file.
